


Please, Check Back Later

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An embarrassing memory of Trevor with the golden couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Check Back Later

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Por Favor, Bata Depois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634397) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Velvet Goldmine belong to Todd Haynes and other people, and I am not among them. This story was made for fun, not gain anything with that.
> 
> Yup, this is the translation of my own work, originally in Portuguese.. Thanks to my beloved beta, Bells, who corrected my harsh mistakes in English. But this story still is not free of errors. :)

Trevor was packing his things for his new tour, and ended up dropping some pictures of a box. Laughed to see them: they were old, more than 15 years ago when he played in Venus in Furs. Among them, a photo of Curt and Brian, both shirtless, dark hair, a Curt's possessive hand on Brian's chest . The golden couple ... separation noisy, outrageous as they themselves ... after find out that Tommy Stone was Brian, he had not heard much about them. But he wasn't what could be called versed on this kind of news.

Knowing both, Trevor thought they could even have gone back to dating after that, but he really don't knew anything more.

Seeing that photo of both, he remembered a funny situation with them...

"Elton, are you sure we need to do this today? They can take time, and I wanted to go out today "- Trevor said, when he entered the empty house of Brian and Curt, with the key that Jerry gave him.

"Sorry Trevor, but Jerry wants to deliver these demos tomorrow whatever the cost, and Curt and Brian must tell us which version of the last song is the correct" - Elton said.

"Ok then." - Trevor said, subdued. - "I just don't know why I had to come too."

"Trevor, you and Curt are the main responsible for this tune ... if one part changes, the other part is also changed! "- Elton was already angry to explain ten times the same thing.

Trevor merely shrug, without argue that had recorded more than ten versions of this song and it was only choose one, he just want get this over. Entered the kitchen, and was followed by Elton.

Trevor didn't like to be at Brian's house if he was not there. It sounded like an invasion of privacy, especially considering that the privacy of Brian was scarce.

He was playing with a pen on the table until he heard the front door open and heard familiar voices.

"Great, they arrived" - Trevor said. - "Let's talk to them."

But Trevor suspected of invading the privacy of Brian were confirmed at the moment he saw the scene, from the kitchen door.

Curt and Brian were shot through in a typical pose of lovers. Brian was over Curt, his hands around his neck, holding him, his legs around Curt's waist. Curt held Brian in the air with one arm, supporting him by the hips, a hand on Brian's thigh and the other slipped behind his back. They kissing madly, especially on the lips, but Curt was alternating wet kisses at Brian's neck, who giggled and squirmed. Brian began to moan loudly, and with a hoarse voice, asked Curt to penetrate him soon.

Trevor and Elton were paralyzed. Of course they knew they were together. Everybody knew. They caress each other at the studio and meetings, kisses in public ... Brian always slept in Curt's arms in air travels, and at parties where Brian was drunk or drugged, more than once left carried by Curt. But they had never seen the two alone, with so much sexual energy, almost started the "act" at the door.

They were a beautiful picture, a picture of torrid lovers. But Elton interrupted them, saying:

"Brian ..."

Immediately they stopped kissing. Brian and Curt looked in the direction of Trevor and Elton, and could read in the eyes of both the frustration and anger at having been interrupted.

Brian dropped by Curt's lap and asked in an irritated voice:

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Brian, but Jerry wants the correct version of that last song today, right away." - Elton said.

"He can't wait 'til tomorrow?" - Curt said, irritated.

"Sorry Curt, but it is urgent." - Elton said.

Annoyed, Brian and Curt sat down and discussed for about twenty minutes the correct version of the song, and then set the new part of the eletric guitars of Trevor and Curt.

Trevor was ashamed, and blush, didn't say a word beyond what Brian and Curt asked.

"So, it's all right?" - Brian looked steadily into Trevor's eyes, and Trevor felt to be getting even redder.

"Yes, of course Brian, sorry for the inconvenience, we're going" - Trevor spoke quickly.

Before leaving, Brian held Trevor by a shoulder , and this one, slightly surprised, heard what the other confided:

"Trevor, I like you. But don't do it again. Every moment I'm being displayed at the media, but in my house, I like to have at least a little privacy. And I'm enjoying too Mandy's trip, because Curt and me are alone."

And with a ironic smile, continued:

"I know that are orders of Jerry ... but don't do it again. "

Trevor nodded, and walked out by the front door quickly, along with Elton, he also silent.

Barely closed the door and walked to the end of a corridor, and could already hear the moans and noises coming from the house.

Trevor laughed at his memory, arranged the photos in the box, grabbed her coat and bag and left home, ready to find the new companions of the band.


End file.
